The present invention relates to apparatus for unloading printing plates from the plate cylinder of a rotary offset printing press and, to an apparatus that can also be used to assist in the loading of those plates onto the plate cylinder of the press. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for the semi-automatic loading and unloading of printing plates. The present invention also relates to means for checking whether a printing plate position on the plate cylinder is occupied by a printing plate and for notifying an operator of the outcome of this check.
A web offset printing press comprises a number of printing units. Each unit is designed to print matter onto a continuous web of paper as it travels through the print unit. The printed web emerging from each print unit come together in a folding unit which orientates, folds and cuts each web to produce the finished article such as a newspaper or magazine. Each unit contains at least one pair of cylinder groups or print couples comprising a rotatably mounted plate cylinder, to which one or more printing plates are attached and, a rotatably mounted blanket cylinder. The printing unit may incorporate a shaft less drive system in which each cylinder group is driven by its own drive motor that directly drives one of the cylinders of a group via a belt or gear drive and the other cylinder of that group is mechanically coupled to the driven cylinder. An inking system associated with each print couple is operable to feed ink onto the printing plates attached to the plate cylinder as the plate cylinder rotates. As the cylindrical surfaces of the plate and blanket cylinder are in rolling contact, an inked image is transferred from the printing plates onto the blanket cylinder and from the blanket cylinder onto the medium to be printed.
In large scale high volume presses used, for example, in the production of newspapers, multi-colour printing is achieved by providing each print unit with a number of printing couples arranged in pairs which are mounted vertically above one another in a stack so that the paper web travels in a vertically upward direction between each pair of print couples. A unit having four print couple pairs, i.e. eight print couples, is able to print up to four colours on each side of the paper web and is often referred to as a “four-high” unit.
When a press is prepared for a print run, at least one printing plate carrying the image to be printed must be firmly clamped to the plate cylinder of each print couple. Generally, the plate cylinder includes at least one recess or lock-up slot extending longitudinally along the surface of the plate cylinder and into which is received the leading and trailing edge of a printing plate. A clamping mechanism located in the recess engages the leading and trailing edges of an inserted printing plate and firmly holds the printing plate in position during a print run. The number of printing plates that must be attached to the plate cylinder of each print couple depends on the width of the press and whether the plate cylinder carries one or two printing plates around its circumference, i.e. whether it is a “one around” or “two around” plate cylinder. For example, in a double width one-around press, the plate cylinder may carry four printing plates across its width and one printing plate extending circumferentially around its cylindrical surface. Therefore, there could be as many as eight printing plates in a single printing couple pair and thirty-two printing plates in a four high printing unit all of which must be replaced before a new print run can be initiated. When the plate cylinder is of the “two-around” type, the number of printing plates is doubled accordingly. Therefore, it will be appreciated that even in the production of just one newspaper issue, a very large number of printing plates will be required.
It is of utmost importance to ensure that all the printing plates attached to one plate cylinder are located in very precise circumferential and lateral registration with respect to each other. It will also be appreciated that as ink of a different colour is applied to the print medium as it passes through each print couple pair of a print unit, it is also important that the printing plates are in alignment with the printing plates attached to each of the other plate cylinders of the press as any misalignment of a printing plate will result in mis-registration of the different coloured inks applied to the print medium which will reduce the quality of the final print.
To enable accurate location of the printing plates, precise detection and confirmation of the position of each printing plate must be determined during installation onto the plate cylinder. A commonly known method of aligning a printing plate on a plate cylinder and to make sure that it is located in an “in-register” position is to provide the leading edge of each plate with a number of slots that locate on pins in the recess in the plate cylinder into which the leading edge of the printing plate is received when it is attached to a plate cylinder. The position of the slots and pins are predetermined so that, when the pins have been located in the slots, the printing plate is in the correct position and the press operator can be confident that the printing plate will be positioned correctly in relation to other printing plates.
In a conventional printing machine, the press operator loads both the leading and trailing edges of each printing plate onto the plate cylinders manually so that they are accurately located in their predetermined in-register positions. However, it will be appreciated that this activity is very labour intensive and time consuming especially when a large number of printing plates need to be replaced. It also means that the press, or at least individual print units, are rendered inoperable for an extended period of time and this has a significantly detrimental affect on the overall productivity of the press.
In an attempt to reduce the setting-up time, attempts have been made to automate or partially automate the plate loading process in which printing plates are automatically fed onto, and accurately located on, the plate cylinder by a printing plate feeding mechanism attached to the printing unit. In such systems, the press operator either accurately positions the printing plates in printing plate holders fixed to the printing press adjacent to each of the plate cylinders of the press or, the position of the printing plates is established by position sensors or similar devices whilst the plates are fed onto the plate cylinder. It is also known from the Applicant's own co-pending GB application no. 0409594.9, which has been published as GB2413530, to provide an improved automatic printing plate loading system that enables printing plates to be pre-positioned in an off-press location and then brought to the press and loaded onto the plate cylinders whilst their “in-register” positions are maintained. This application also describes a fully automatic plate loading module for lifting plates from their holder and loading them onto the plate cylinders of the press. The plate-loading module described in the above-mentioned application can also be used to automatically remove used plates from the plate cylinders of the press.
Conventional automatic plate loading systems, such as those described above, are relatively complicated in their construction and the present application seeks to address this issue by providing a semi-automatic system for unloading printing plates from the plate cylinders of a press that although still involves operator input, significantly increases the speed and ease by which printing plates may be accurately and efficiently unloaded from the printing plate cylinders of a printing press. The apparatus of the invention also assists the operator during the plate loading process. The apparatus of the present invention therefore overcomes many of the problems associated with manual plate loading procedures and avoids the need for complicated detection and position sensing equipment for detecting the position of the printing plates that is required by automatic and many of the conventional semi-automatic plate loading systems currently available.